


Finding You

by Kiyoko18



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Begrudging Damian, Childhood Friends, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Half-Fae, Half-Human, M/M, Oblivious Wally West, Pining, Pining Dick Grayson, Scheming Barbara Gordon, Scheming Jason Todd, Wally West Whump, scheming Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wally West, a strapping young man of 19, is setting out on the most important journey of his life. Trying to juggle the responsibility of inheriting his families estate, finding his place in the world, the danger of a new mission he's enlisted himself for and the growing feelings for ... a certain someone. With danger looming around every corner, Wally must traverse the perilous trail of life, love and vengeance.Wallace West, aka. Wally’s life has been … eventful, for better or for worse. His mother murdered by the sworn enemy of his uncle when he was very young. His father, sets out on a crusade to avenge his mother, ended up never returning. This leaves Wally in the care of his aunt Iris and his uncle Barry. That alone would have been an adjustment, but life, evidently, wasn’t done throwing curveballs at young Wally.





	Finding You

Wallace West, aka. Wally’s life has been … eventful, for better or for worse. His mother murdered by the sworn enemy of his uncle when he was very young. His father, sets out on a crusade to avenge his mother, ended up never returning. This leaves Wally in the care of his aunt Iris and his uncle Barry. That alone would have been an adjustment, but life, evidently, wasn’t done throwing curveballs at young Wally. As it turns out, Wally’s uncle, Bartholomew Allen Sr., Lord of the Central Territory, one of the Lords of Justice, rulers and protectors of the land etc. etc., was a man enchanted with the ability of greatly enhanced speed. A trait that he passed to his son, Wally’s cousin, Bartholomew Jr., or Bart for short. A trait that Wally unfortunately did not possess.

        So, yeah, he stuck out a little among the men in his family. That stung a little, but he was forbidden from ever attempting to gain the same abilities, on ground that the process was far too dangerous, and he’d likely die. It was a good deterrent; he wasn’t going to lie.

          Plus, it could have been worse, at least this is a burden he can share with Thaddeus, his first…or was it second cousin. Maybe it was first cousin once removed. Wally would probably be able to remember better if he and Thaddeus actually got along at all. However, their relationship was limited to short, terse and often bitter interactions. It didn’t help that Wally honestly probably had a better relationship with Barry than Thaddeus had.

         Barry loved Wally like he was his own son, and he wanted to see the boy succeed. He wasn’t oblivious, he knew his nephew was adventurous, impulsive but goodhearted and honor bound. So, he set him up for training with some of his best men and gave his nephew some of his best tutors, so that one day Wally could take over his father’s assets and set up a life for himself, however he chose.

         Much to his surprise, Wally gained a friend. A ward of a lord of a neighboring territory, Gotham, named Richard Grayson. They met in training and immediately started getting into trouble. Those two wreaked havoc from Central to Gotham and back. They were close friends and they only grew closer as they got older.

Which leads us to where this story begins, Wally is nineteen, and has grown into a fine young man. He’s about to head out on the biggest and most dangerous journey of his life.

             Wally raced through the halls of his uncle’s estate, grinning wide and eyes bright. Today was the day! Uncle Barry was going to bring him with him to a lords meeting. This was going to be epic!

             Wally swerved around the guards and servants till he made it outside to the stables, where his aunt, Uncle and cousin were prepping everything for departure.

             “Are you sure you can handle everything around the estate on your own?” Barry asked, arms wrapped around his wife.

             “I’ll be fine, dear. I’ll have the staff, Thaddeus and Bart helping me. I’ll – we’ll be fine.” Iris replied, lovingly. Hand rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

             “And if anything happens, I can be in Gotham in a couple hours. We’ll be ok.” Bart pitched in.

              “And I’ve already come up with a few different plans of action, should something unexpected happen, and took the time to locate some nearby physicians in case of emergency.” Thaddeus tacked on.

              Barry smiled ruffled his son’s hair, patted Thaddeus on the shoulder and kissed his wife. “We won’t be gone long, hopefully no more than fours days. Do not hesitate to call for me if anything happens.”

               “Will do.” Bart hugged his father.

               Barry suddenly noticed his nephew running up to them and grinned. “There you are!”

               Wally hugged his uncle and gave his aunt a kiss on the check. “Sorry. I overslept a bit, but I’m ready to go now!”

                Barry nodded and climbed into the carriage. “Well come on, then! I want to try and get there before nightfall.”

                Wally gave waved his Aunt goodbye and gave Bart an affectionate noogie before climbing into the carriage with his uncle.

                 Unbeknownst to anyone, Thaddeus glared at Wally’s absconding form before turning back to the house and heading inside, nearly knocking over an fae servant in his haste.

                 The carriage started down the road; Wally waved at his family through the window until they were out of sight. Once they were Wally leaned back in his seat, looked out the window, and took in everything.

                 “Now remember, Wally. You need to be on your _best_ behavior. Especially for the business and public events.”

                 “Yes, Uncle Barry.”

                 “Care to remind me what’s on the schedule for the next few days?”

                  Wally rolls his eyes. “First in the welcoming ceremony, were everyone in attendance will make a quick public appearance, before being ushered inside. Later that night there will be a welcoming dinner, with time after to socialize. Tomorrow afternoon there will be an inter-kingdom meeting discussing various topics of importance, I am not to utter a word and am supposed to sit silently. After that’s finished there will be a soiree and dinner. On the last day, there will be a follow-up meeting in the morning, which I am not to attend, as per explicit instruction. Then a ball in the evening as well as a send-off.”

                    “Huh, you were listening. Well done.” Barry mused

                     “Hey!”

                     “What? I’m serious. You did well. I’m proud and I think that you’re going to do great. You’re turning into quite the responsible young man.”

                     Wally blinked in astonishment. “Really.”

                     “Of course. I wouldn’t have brought you along if I didn’t think you could handle it. Besides, like you told me, this could be good practice for you. Watching others might help teach you how to handle your own affairs one day.”

                      “Oh.” Wally slumped back down in his chair. “Yeah.”

                      Barry perked up in concern. “Something wrong?”

                      “It’s just…You really think I’m capable of taking over my family’s estate.”

                      “Of course, you are Wally, it’s what I’ve been training you for. And with your fathers land and resources you can set up a good life for yourself.” Barry put a hand on Wally’s shoulder. “Do _you_ think you can handle it?”

                     “Of course, It’s what you’ve been training me for. It’s just … _a lot_ to think about.”

                     Barry took that in but smiled. “Look you don’t have to worry too much, it’s still officially a couple years away, we’re just trying to set you up for success right now. In the meantime, you can just to social stuff; networking, building relationships… maybe find a spouse.”

                      Wally deeply blushed and gawked at his uncle, who sported a sly grin. “Wha- Uncle Barry!”

                    Barry laughed. “What? Someone on your mind?”

                    “N-No!”

                    “Hmmm, that sounds like denial. You sure there’s no one on you’re mind.”

                     “Girls are always on my mind. I just don’t think any of them feel the same way.”

                     Wally leaned against the wall of the carriage and gazed out the window.

                     “Girls, huh?” Barry whispers to himself, giving Wally an unnoticed, knowing look. “Well, again, there isn’t any rush. Don’t worry. You have plenty of time. Who knows, maybe you’ll catch you’re certain someone’s attention at the ball tomorrow night. Plus, Dick will be there, you and he can hang out.”

                      Wally smiled and looked out the window again, relaxing at the though of getting to hang out with his best friend. “Yeah, this is going to be great.”

*

                    The carriage pulled up to the Gotham Palace steps and the footmen opened the door for them. Wally and his Uncle step out and cordially wave to the citizens, the human, half-human, and fae alike, lined up on either side of the stairs.

                   “A lot of people turned up to this.” Wally muttered through his staged smile. “Are they even going to be allowed inside?”

                   “No, but this is a meeting of some of the most powerful people in the kingdoms. Makes sense that they’d want a peek.”

                   Wally hummed in acknowledgement, and followed his uncle up the stairs, where Lord Bruce Wayne was waiting, with his head butler, and chief of staff, Alfred Pennyworth stood nearby.

                   Bruce extended a hand to Barry and shook it. “It’s good to see you Barry, thank you for attending. I’m glad you brought your nephew as well. Richard will be happy to see him again.” 

                    “It’s always a pleasure Bruce, thank you for inviting us. We are happy to be here.” Barry replied and smiled.

                      After a moment of Wally not responding, Barry elbowed him, jogging his memory that he was supposed to greet Bruce as well and extended his hand for Bruce to shake. “A-Ah, right, thank you very much for allowing me to attend Lord Wayne, I am honored.”

                       Bruce gave him a small smile and shook the offered hand. “Of course, Wallace. It’s good to see you again. I’m glad your taking the steps to becoming a responsible young man.”

                       Bruce let go of his hand and then turned back to Barry. “Please come in, the servants will attend to your luggage. Alfred will show you to your rooms.”

                    “Right this way, Masters.” Alfred waved them inside.

                  They followed him through the long corridors of Gotham Palace, till they arrived at their rooms.  “I hope you will find this comfortable, Masters. Please remember, dinner is at seven.”

                  “Thank you, Alfred. We’ll see you at dinner.” Wally waved as Alfred bowed out.

                   After a moment of packing away their things, Barry stated, “I think I can handle the rest from here, you can go look for Dick if you want.”

                   It took merely a second for Wally’s brain to register what his uncle said, then he was bolting out the door, Barry barely getting a, “Don’t cause too much trouble!” before Wally was out of ear shot.

*

                  Wally ran into Dicks rooms, his many previous visits letting him know where it was, only to find the curtains drawn and lamps put out, making the room dark. _Who closes the curtain in the middle of the day?_ Suspicious, Wally backed up against the wall, eyes scour the darkness for anything moving.

                   “Hello, anyone home?”

                    Nothing.

                    Wally squinted. Something was up, he could feel it in his bones.

                    WHUMP! Wally jumped, started by the sudden noise. Something had fallen by the bed. The ginger haired boy crept closer, making sure to keep an eye on his surroundings, and looked at what had fallen. It was a book, but something was peeking out from the pages. He opened it, to find a note.

                       _I am flora, not fauna._

_I am foliage, not trees._

_I am shrubbery, not grass._

_What am I?_

_What the – Wait I know this one! The answer is … am..bush._ Wally’s eyes in horror and he made for the door, but, alas, his fate was sealed. For from above a cry of “NOW!” arose and two smaller forms latched themselves around his legs and waist. To escape, Wally attempted to fall and roll, causing his assailants to lose their grip on him and allow him to again flee. Before he could make the door however, one of them yelled, “Jason! Stop him!” and Wally was again tackled, this time by a far more muscular foe, and brought to the ground. Wally struggled and fought with him, but he was thoroughly pinned.

                   Suddenly there was light, the curtains had been drawn back, and Wally looked up and his captors.

                   “Well, played you three. I suppose the riddle was you’re touch, Timothy?” Wally chuckled, bemused.

                   “I had the idea, but Damian picked out that particular riddle.” Tim, Lord Wayne’s third son, informed, sauntering up to Wally, triumphant grin on his face.

                   “It was supposed to take you longer to figure out West. We almost couldn’t stop you from reaching the door.” Damian, Lord Wayne’s fourth and only biological son, came into view, his face in its ever-present scowl.

                   “Not that you would have gotten far.” Sniggered Jason, Lord Wayne’s second son and royal pain in his side.

                    “Now,” Tim squatted down, getting closer to Wally’s eye level. “I do believe that our victory in subduing you implies that a punishment game is in order.”

                    “Victory? Timothy, I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. I haven’t yielded yet.” Wally replied, a small smirk beginning to crawl onto his face.

                    Tim raised an eyebrow and Jason began to press his arms further into his back. “Are you sure about that, West?”

                    “Of course.” Wally used all his strength and managed to buck Jason off him and on to his poor, unexpecting brothers. The three of them giving various noises of surprise and displeasure. Wally scrambled to his feet and finally made it to the doorframe. “I’m supposed to be on my best behavior while I’m here, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to avoid any of your punishment games, Tim. They have a bad habit of causing a scene. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to bid you three, adieu.”

                    With that, Wally sped off down the hall, shouts from the three boys, as well as the sound of pursuing footsteps following. Wally left the three youngest Wayne heirs in his dust, but caught the sight of something else, as well as the sound of a different step of footsteps in pursuit. Wally grinned and ducked into a narrow hallway and put his back against the wall. When Wally’s pursuer came into the hallway, Wally attempted to push him against the opposite wall. However, his opponent was sneaky, and Wally found his front side pressed up against the wall.

                 “My, my, out of practice are we, Mr. West?” A silky voice whispered into his ear.

                 Wally’s grin grew wider. “Why of course not, Mr. Grayson.” Wally spun around in his opponents hold and kicked him against the opposite wall. He then pinned the wrists belonging to his smirking best friend, Richard Grayson, first son of Lord Wayne, on either side of his head. “After all, what better way of catching your opponent off-guard than by letting him think he’s won.”

                 Dick chuckled. “Why, I couldn’t agree more.” And shoved Wally off.

                 The two of the wrestled in the hallway for a few more seconds before Dick got the upper hand again and managed to pin Wally against a door, eliciting a small yelp from the ginger at the feeling of a door handle jamming itself into his back.

                 “Do you yield, Wally?”

                 “Never.”

                 “What a shame, I guess I’ll be forced to persuade you—”

                 Suddenly the door behind them gave way and the two boys tumbled into the room, landing with Wally being straddled by Dick and Dick pinning Wally’s wrist by either side of his head. All in all, a pretty scandalous scene, made even worse given the identities of those present in the room. Those being Lord Wayne and Alfred, as well as Wayne’s surrogate daughter, Cassandra and her friends Barbara and Stephanie, who were all trying to stifle giggles. Bruce kept his face neutral, but Alfred looked less then amused.

                 “…Having a good time, are you boys?” Bruce asked, eyebrow raise.

                 Both boys flushed and got to their feet.

                 “Lord Wayne, Alfred, ladies…” Wally greeted, sending a flirtatious wink towards the girls, who dissolved into fits of giggles once more. Evidently one does not recover easily from tumbling into a room, being straddled by another man. “We were just…”

                 “…messing around a bit, Father. Before the business started and everyone began to roam around the estate.” Dick finished.

                 A moment of silent passed and Bruce opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by three voices.

             “Did they go through here?”

             “Yes, I saw them go into this hallway!”

             “Quickly, you hooligans, after them!”

               The room was suddenly filled with three more bodies, as Bruce’s other three sons skid into the room. They halted at the sight of their father and Alfred.

               “…Boys.” Bruce greeted.

               “Father.” They replied.

               Bruce sighed and turned to the girls. “You all look lovely girls. You are free to go. Try to enjoy yourselves.”

                The ladies filtered out of the room, leaving Bruce with his boys, and Wally. Wally gulped.

                “Boys, I have no problem with you having fun, but there is very important business happening over the next three days, and I need all of you to behave, especially on the estate. I believe Bartholomew already had the discussion with you Wallace.”

                “Yes, sir. My apologies.” Wally kept his eyes trained firmly on the floor.

                 “It’s fine, Wallace, no rules were broken, _yet_. I just want to remind you all. Most of you are no longer children, and especially now you need to act like the young men you are. If you feel the need to liberate yourselves, there is a town you can go to during your free time, but while you are in the manor you must try to behave. Understand.”

                 A chorus of, ‘Yes, sir’s came from the boys. Bruce deemed this satisfactory, and he and Alfred began to leave. “I’ll see you all at dinner.”

                 Then he was gone, and Wally released a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

                 “There are times I forget how much that man can intimidate someone.”

                  “Please, he’s a pushover. You should see what happens when Cass gives him the ‘puppy’ dog eyes” Jason snarked.

                   Tim laughed and Damian rolled his eyes.

                   After a moment of levity Dick took his opportunity to properly hug his friend. “God, Wally, I’m so happy you’re here. I thought I was going to have to deal with this bureaucratic nonsense by myself.”

                   “Hey, what are we, chopped liver?” Tim squawked indignantly.

                   “Aww, don’t get too jealous Timmy, you’ve known for a while now that no one could take my place in Dicks heart.” Wally said in jest. However, this caused the three boys to give their older brother a _look_ that Wally couldn’t quite place.

                  Before he could comment about it, Dick started hurrying them all out of the room. “C-come on we should, get going. Dinners in a couple hours and I want to show Wally the new horses we got.”

                  Though Wally found this behavior a little … strange, he rationalized that he hadn’t been to Wayne manor in a while. Plus, he wanted to see the horses.

                 “So, Walls, how did you convince Barry to let you come?” Jason asked.

                 “I gave him the whole, ‘I’m a grown man now, I’ll be handling my own estate soon, I should probably get some on the job training from this, before its too late,’ spiel. It took a bit of convincing, but he relented once I hit him with all the logic.”

                  “Wow, that’s right, in a couple years Barry’s going to transfer ownership of all you families’ assets to you, isn’t he?” Tim, piped up, ever the well of information.

                    Wally inwardly cringed. “Yes.”

                    “That’s going to be a lot of responsibility. You ready for it?”

                     “I guess --”

                     “And you’re not courting anyone presently, if I recall correctly, West” Damian chimed in. “Meaning you have no possible future partner to assist you or provide a guarantee that your line will continue.”

                     Wally groaned and, though Wally didn’t notice, Dick flinched at the mention of a theoretical engagement.

                     “I came here to have a break from this stuff! Can we please talk about something else?”

                      The boys paused, before Dick seemed to recover and grabbed his friends’ hand. “We can talk about how jealous you’re going to be once you’ve seen our new midnight-black Clydesdale horse. She’s absolutely beautiful.”

                      Dick then took off, Wally in tow, towards the stables, his brothers trotting along behind.


End file.
